As Long as You Can
by XtremeMNCowgirl
Summary: Everyone thinks John Cena is so sweet and innocent. Doesn't anyone realize that he's far from it? Yes he has a heart of gold and a killer smile with dimples that can make your heart melt like a stick of butter on a hot summer day. John Cena has some skeletons in his closet. How long do you keep what should be, the most important thing in your life a secret? As long as you can….
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thinks John Cena is so sweet and innocent. Doesn't anyone realize that he's far from it? Yes he has a heart of gold and a killer smile with dimples that can make your heart melt like a stick of butter on a hot summer day. John Cena has some skeletons in his closet. How long do you keep what should be, the most important thing in your life a secret? As long as you can….

**School Night Curfew—9:30pm - Currently 10:30pm **

"That's it!" Tracy yelled to herself. "I can't do this anymore." She grabbed her phone and sighed as she began to dial the number she was dreading to dial…her daughter's father.

He had been out of the picture for their daughter Delaney ever since she was five years old. They had a good relationship, but when his career began to take off everything changed. Soon he was demanded on the road for five days a week, if not more, because he was the rookie. Delaney was entering Kindergarten and Tracy wanted her to have an actual home to call home, so Tracy stayed behind and worked her own job and took care of the house. John would go out on the road, but when he got home he was always tired and soon the two were bickering constantly and they went their separate ways.

At first Tracy didn't want Delaney out on the road with John because she had seen what some of the other wrestlers were like and she didn't want her around that. But, John was living with a few of his wrestling buddies in Louisville, Kentucky and Tracy couldn't let Delaney miss school to go and visit. Not to mention that Tracy was very nervous about Delaney being around a bunch of bachelors. So from time to time John would call, but even that fell to the wayside and soon there was no contact whatsoever.

Around the age of six, Tracy recognized that Delaney really missed her Dad. She talked about him, looked at pictures of him, so she called John and told him that she had been wrong to keep him away from their daughter and she would be willing to work something out. But it never seemed to work out.

The years passed, and they would only hear from John on Delaney's birthday…but even that tapered off.

Starting around the age of twelve or thirteen, Delaney's attitude really changed. Everywhere she looked there was John Cena, WWE's golden boy. He was in the news, on the internet, in the movies, on Disney and Nickelodeon…everywhere except her life.

Delaney began to rebel and have a pretty bad attitude. Her grades began to suffer, so Tracy took her to a psychologist to try and help…but nothing was working.

Now here was Delaney, a very beautiful fifteen year old girl, with behavioral problems that were holding her back in life. She had a bad reputation and Tracy couldn't do anything to make it better. She was caught shoplifting, drinking, and hanging out with the wrong crowd. Tracy would try to discipline her and she would threaten to start cutting herself. Finally Tracy couldn't take it anymore. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

"John, your phone is ringing." MaKayla, John's girlfriend said as she started to wake him up. John had dozed off as they watched television.

John awoke and looked at his phone, when he saw Tracy's name, he grabbed the phone and headed into the bathroom. "Hello?" Tracy was his daughter Delaney's mother. She only called when there was something going on. Not to mention the fact that John had a pretty good relationship going with his girlfriend MaKayla, and five months into the relationship he had yet to mention that he has a daughter. MaKayla had been very open and honest when they first started dating that she was unable to have children due to having cancer as a teenager and it rendered her infertile.

"John? Is that you?" Tracy asked. He sounded all hushed.

"Yeah Tracy, it's me. What's up?"

"We need to talk about Delaney." Tracy started to say when John cut her off abruptly.

"Can we talk about her later? I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Dammit John, NO we can't. Stop pushing her aside for your life to go on for five minutes." Tracy said angrily. "She's causing too much trouble and I can't take it anymore."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? That's not like her." John said sitting on the side of the tub.

"You wouldn't have a clue." Tracy snapped. "She's been skipping school, drinking, and now she's threatening to start cutting herself. I'm DONE."

John's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God, are you serious? When did this start? Have you guys been fighting about things? What has gotten into her? Are you still seeing that guy she hated?"

"Oh the one who tried to be her father? No, we broke up a few months ago. Look John, either she goes with you and you start being her Dad or else she's going on the street or in a shelter because I just can't do this anymore." Tracy replied. "I'm exhausted and this isn't working."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." John said frantically. "What do you mean? You can't do that! Have you guys tried family therapy? Maybe she needs a little more one-on-one time. Tracy, I'm still working, I'm on the road a lot, remember?"

"Jesus John, how could I forget? Delaney sees your face everywhere except in her life. Trust me, I know your job. But, I have tried everything and nothing is working. She needs her DAD." Tracy snapped.

"I don't think this is a good idea. What am I supposed to do with a 15-yr old girl?" John replied nervously.

"John? What are you doing in there?" MaKayla called to him.

"I'll be out in a minute." He called back.

"Ok, whenever she decides to come home, I'll tell her to pack a bag and hit the streets." Tracy started to say when John stopped her.

"Fine, ok. She can come here. I'll figure something out."

"Good, you can expect her tomorrow. Her flight lands in Tampa at 1:30pm." Tracy said to him.

"Wait, what?! You don't waste any time. Are you sending her with anything?"

"She'll have her clothes and anything else she decides to grab that will fit in luggage." She replied.

"Fine, look, I've gotta go. I have a flight tomorrow, so tell her to be prepared; I have shows all weekend."

"Then you make arrangements to take her with you. Don't you dare dump her with your girlfriend." Tracy said sternly. "I want updates."

"Yeah, yeah she'll come with me." John said as he rolled his eyes.

"Good, I'll send you a picture of her. Hang on." Tracy found a recent pic and sent it to him. "Here she is, with your piercing blue eyes, dimples and long dark hair with blue highlights."

"Blue?" John asked.

"John…are you coming?" MaKayla called again.

"Yes blue."

"Ok. Got it. I hope her flight isn't late because my flight is at 2:30 and that doesn't leave much of a window." John replied as he started to pace nervously.

"Yes, yes. God forbid Super Cena arrive late." Tracy said sarcastically.

"Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." John said as he hung up.

John looked up to the sky and sighed, what in the hell was going to happen now? What was he going to do with his 15yr old daughter that he hasn't seen in 10 years?

When he walked out of the bathroom, MaKayla was laying on the bed in a very sexy nightie. "Hi Johnny." She said seductively. "Coming to bed?"

John smiled, "Damn right I am." And he went to the bed and kissed her passionately. He'd tell her in the morning about Delaney's arrival. But right now, he was going to make love to his girlfriend.

**Please read and review! Next chapter is Delaney's arrival! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this last time. I do not own John Cena, or the WWE or anything other than what seems logical. Please don't sue me! THANK YOU for reading! I'm really glad you guys like it!**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

MaKayla woke up to the sun shining in the window. John was downstairs making breakfast…or so she hoped.

She quickly hopped in the shower and then got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

Sure enough, John was downstairs making pancakes and bacon. He smiled when he saw her, "Hey babe! I hope you're hungry. I made pancakes. I need to talk to you about something."

MaKayla kissed him and sat down at the table. "What's up?"

John poured her orange juice without pulp and brought over the plate of pancakes and bacon so they could eat while he talked. "Well, there's something I haven't been completely honest with you about. And it's something pretty big."

MaKayla dropped her fork, "You're not still married are you? Because you told me it was final and the press thinks its final."

John laughed, "No, I'm definitely divorced. This is something that happened long before I ever married Liz." Then John got serious. "Look, when I was in college, I was dating a girl named Tracy and when we were Juniors, she got pregnant. I have a fifteen year old daughter named Delaney."

MaKayla's mouth dropped open. "You're a dad? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Babe, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you about her. But, there's a reason I didn't. To be honest, I haven't exactly been Daddy material. I haven't been in her life at all since she was five. I'm not proud of that by any means. I guess once things get so far gone you don't know how to fix them." John said sincerely. "And it was her mom that called me last night. Delaney's out of control and she doesn't know what to do with her anymore, so she's sending her out here for me to raise."

"Wow…I'm really sorry to hear that everything got so messed up. But, I'm glad that you're stepping up now." MaKayla replied. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"Look, I totally get it if you wanna leave. This isn't going to be easy; it'll probably get really ugly. But, I'd rather you leave before I introduce her to you."

MaKayla got up, walked over to John's side of the table and kissed him, "I'm not going anywhere. This is just a new adventure for us. I love you and I'm sure I'll love her too."

"Thanks MaKayla. I love you and I'm really glad you're not going anywhere." John said kissing her one more time. "Let's finish breakfast so we can pack the last of our stuff and get to the airport."

**AT THE AIRPORT**

John and MaKayla walked through the airport holding hands. John was pretty nervous. He didn't know what to expect, but he sure was hoping for the best.

Finally the board showed Delaney's flight as landed. They headed over to the gate to wait for her to come walking down.

Delaney grabbed her carry on and slipped on her sunglasses. The flight wasn't very long, but it really made her think about things. Her anger was boiling and she really didn't feel like dealing with all of this right now.

She tried to slip away unnoticed towards the baggage claim. As long as she could get her suitcase she then she could probably buy herself some time.

"Delaney, we're over here." John called to her.

Delaney sighed and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and in her best fake surprise tone she called, "Oh there you are! I didn't see you over there."

John shot MaKayla a look. It was obvious that this was NOT going to be easy. MaKayla giggled. She remembered what she had been like at this age, and she had a bit of a troubled past so she was hoping she would be able to relate and hopefully bond with her.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time to waste. We have a flight to catch and we need to get you checked in. This is my girlfriend MaKayla." John replied in a no-nonsense tone. "Honey, this is Delaney."

"Riiight….off to the road you go. Have a good time and I'll hang back at the house. It's totally fine." Delaney replied. "But it's nice to meet you MaKayla."

"Nice try, you're coming on the road with us." John replied with a little smile.

"Us?" Delaney questioned.

"Yup, MaKayla will be joining us too. So let's get heading down there." John said as he grabbed MaKayla's hand and they started walking.

Delaney rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses and begins walking behind the happy couple.

John wrapped his arm around MaKayla, "I sure hope this goes smoothly."

MaKayla nodded her head in agreement but didn't say anything. Finally she elbowed John and mouthed to him, "Talk to her."

"About what?" John mouthed back.

"School, her flight, ANYTHING." She mouthed.

"So, is there food on the plane?" Delaney asked irritated.

"There might be. When was the last time you ate?" John asked.

"Well…I had some nachos last night at the party." She replied.

"Party? What party?" He questioned her.

"The party I was at last night."

"What time did your mom let you come home?" MaKayla asked.

"She tried to tell me what time to be home, but I just went by whenever I was done. But last night I was busy and lost track of time. That's why I was late."

"Well, I love you. But with me it'll be ten o'clock on school nights and ten forty-five on weekends. And you need to call if you're going to be late. How does that sound?" John replied.

"First off, you don't love me. You don't even know me. Second, it should be later on the weekends." Delaney growled.

John turned around and faced her, "Delaney I DO love you. I loved you from the moment your mom told me she was pregnant with you. And the first time I held you I knew that I would love you forever. You can believe what you want. But, weekends will NOT be later. I'm done working by that time."

Delaney's temper blew, "You held me until I was five. Then you walked out of my life and you never looked back. Your job became your baby and I became the issue you didn't feel like dealing with anymore." She raised her voice a bit more, "Look JOHN, For the last ten years I've had to sit back and watch you smile for the cameras while you hug and every kid you encounter and smile during every wish you grant. When's the last time you hugged me? All you've done is kill my wishes. When's the last time you even gave a shit about me in the last TEN YEARS? So DON'T try and tell me you love me. You're damn right, I will believe what I want to believe…and I can only believe what I've seen to be proven. The only reason I'm here is because Mom didn't want me either. You sure as hell didn't care enough to ask to see me."

People were starting to look, so MaKayla quickly started to rub John's back. "Calm down babe."

John fired back angrily, "Look Delaney, I'm sorry for all the shit I haven't done. And I know I should have been there more. But you're mom and I love you more than you know. And I know that I'm not perfect."

Delaney cut him off, "You didn't even hug me when I got off the plane. You didn't even try. You haven't seen me in ten years, yet you show more affection to the strangers begging for an autograph then you do to your own flesh and blood. Whatever, I'm done fighting about it. Obviously it ain't gonna change. By the way, don't worry…I'm not perfect either. We do have one thing in common." Then she pushed past him and continued walking.

MaKayla couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Delaney, John does love you. I can see it in his eyes. He just has a hard time showing emotions."

Delaney shook her head and kept walking. Her head fell and both of them could see tears trickling down her cheeks. MaKayla couldn't take it anymore, she reached over and wrapped Delaney in her arms.

At first Delaney resisted, but finally she hugged her back. She tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but couldn't stop herself from breaking down. "I just want to be the wanted one. Ever since I was five, I just wanted my Dad to want me."

John couldn't hold back anymore, he went over and pulled Delaney from MaKayla and held her close. "Kayla, call Vince. Tell him I won't be there tonight. I have some family business to take care of, and I'll call him later."

MaKayla nodded and quickly dialed.

Delaney sniffled and tried to quit crying into John's shoulder, "It's fine. Go to your show. I'll be fine."

"No, it's fine. We're going to talk and figure this out." John said reassuringly.

Delaney slipped her sunglasses off and wiped her eyes. John finally got to see just how beautiful she really was. "Seriously, I know your work is important. And I'm excited to see what it is that you do…but in real life."

"No, this is more important." John started to say, but MaKayla interrupted.

"Vince said to be back on Monday."

"Let's go home." John said keeping one arm around Delaney.

***Please read and review! How do you think it'll go at home? ***


End file.
